


The Moon and the Darkness

by CarnaReade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Caught between siblings, Drama, Love Triangle, Multi, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, tender moments, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: In the night, the moonlight graces you while the darkness threatens to consume you.





	The Moon and the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sengoku Basara franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> I had no idea how or why, but this little story just popped up in my head. And now here it is, written and posted here. Guess I could use some practice with a oneshot. Warning: This oneshot includes sexual references.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

For as long as you can remember, the night has always been something you had grown accustomed to. There were many dark days in times of war and you had seen your fair share of bloodshed. Especially while serving the Oda army.

“I am sorry…” Oichi sobbed. “I am sorry… Nagamasa-sama…”

You watched as the tears slipped down her cheeks. Her body ached with grief. As Oichi’s retainer, it was your job to protect her. But you were helpless as she struggled to cope with the death of her husband.

“I am sorry… Everything is… Ichi’s fault…”

You bit your lip hard, debating on letting her have a moment to herself, when a hand reached out towards you through the gaps of the wooden prison door.

With a strained voice, Oichi called out your name.

 

It was against Lord Nobunaga’s orders, but you could care less then. Rather than a prison, Oichi needed a more relaxing environment to recuperate.

You stood beside Oichi as she stared at the full moon. The courtyard remained empty while the night scenery calmed your senses. You recalled the days when Oichi was happier, when her life was not full of sorrow. Despite her bad habit of excessive apologies, you remained a close and dear friend.

“It’s not your fault, Oichi-sama.” You would tell her whenever she felt troubled. “And if people insisted otherwise, I’ll protect you!”

The smile that graced her lips never ceased to fill your heart with a tinge of warmth.

“It’s getting late, Oichi-sama.” You finally broke the silence. “We should hurry back.”

You prepared to rise to your feet, when a hand grabbed your wrist. Turning to the side, you came face to face with Oichi.

“Can you... stay with Ichi for awhile longer?”

You pursed your lips, agreeing with a nod. Upon sitting back down on the grass, a heavy weight rest itself on your right shoulder.

 

Your footsteps echoed in the long corridor. The path remained dimly lit by the moonlight seeping in through the windows.

“Where are you planning on going?”

The deep voice boomed from the front. Your name slipped out in a low, deep tone. You halted in your tracks and your brows furrowed at the approaching figure stepping out of the shadows.

“Back to my chambers, Nobunaga-sama,” you curtly replied.

“Was it an order from Oichi?”

“Yes.” Your eyes lifted from the intimidating armour to meet the face of the Demon King. “She needed a moment alone.”

“Hoh?” Nobunaga smirked. “That wasn’t what I heard from the prison guard.”

He grabbed your chin roughly, forcing you to meet his gaze. His eyes narrowed at the unshaken expression on your face.

“I won’t tolerate disobedience. Even from you.”

“With all due respect, Nobunaga-sama, I serve Oichi-sama,” you responded with a stern glare. “Not you.”

He chuckled, releasing his grip on your chin. The next thing you knew, you were swiftly shoved against the wall. Your left wrist was pinned beside your head.

“Unfortunately for you, you serve both Oichi and me.” His face loomed closer to yours. “That was the condition your parents agreed to before handing you over to save their clan.”

You scowled and Nobunaga smirked.

“You were always very tolerant towards Oichi. In fact, you are probably the only one who can stand her…” His breath fanned your ear. “… And me.”

You winced at his other hand grasping your right shoulder, trailing down your arm while his lips hovered downwards.

“Need I remind you the reason I kept you here, was because I wanted to see how long you can last with that righteous attitude of yours?” Nobunaga whispered against your skin. “You’re not just meant to be Oichi’s playmate.”

You flinched at the rough pull of your armour. The collar of your clothing fell to the side while Nobunaga’s mouth planted onto your exposed neck. You struggled in his hold.

“If you want entertainment, you have Nōhime-sama for that,” you retorted.

“What I seek is something she cannot give.” His deep voice returned to your ear. “You know that better than anyone else.”

You winced at the sharp pain sinking onto your shoulder. Nobunaga’s mouth branded your throbbing flesh like a hot iron.

“Nōhime-sama won’t be happy…” You grunted. “If she heard you say that.”

“I care little of what she thinks.” Nobunaga pulled away from your bleeding shoulder with a smug smirk. “Besides, watching you break under my whims would be more interesting.”

You could hardly believe the words he uttered.

“Speaking of that, is this not the time when you would be complaining about me being improper?”

With every ounce of strength mustered, you shoved the Demon King away with your free hand. Eyes of fury burned at the figure of Nobunaga against the moonlight, laughing deeply.

“How interesting.” His lips stretched into a maniacal grin. “I’ll enjoy watching you fall apart in my hands.”

“Never.”

He laughed again, thoroughly amused.

“You will. And when that happens, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to refuse me.”

His cape fluttered with the wind as he returned to the shadows. Nobunaga’s form disappeared in the darkness he came from. You adjusted your clothes back in their proper form, scowling.

The two siblings were so vastly different. Yet, here you were caught between them in a sick twisted game. At first, you wondered when everything had started – Oichi’s constant clinging onto you and Nobunaga’s sadistic desire to break you. However, none of that mattered in the end.

Because as long as you remained with them, you would never be able to escape the light of the moon or the darkness awaiting it’s chance to consume you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that ended well. Thank you for taking the time to read this oneshot. If you enjoy it, please don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment.


End file.
